Belle comme un ange mais sotte comme un panier
by AudreyVanHeemstra
Summary: Sarah, belle comme un ange mais sotte comme un panier. Ma description et ma réputation à Poudlard. Ancienne conquête d'Evan Rosier, j'avais aujourd'hui à cœur de faire taire les rumeurs qui faisaient de moi la fille la moins farouche de l'école et connaître le simple plaisir d'être aimée pour moi-même. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Sirius Black décide de s'en mêler?
1. Chapter 1

Je fixais attentivement l'animal ou plante qui se trouvait sous la cloche de verre en face de moi en me demandant pour la millième fois comment les cours de botanique allaient nous être utiles pour notre futur. Mon voisin de classe et partenaire depuis le début de l'année, Eric McGreggor, un Poufsouffle de septième année, semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Sous sa cloche, l'hyppocactus semblait frôler l'hystérie, sautant de plus belle ce qui m'amenait à me demander comment un végétal pouvait avoir l'air si menaçant. La consigne de Madame Bavette était simple, se saisir de l'infâme végétal, lui couper les racines, en extraire un précieux liquide et le remettre sous sa cloche. _Enfantin si on occulte le fait que cette chose à des dents._

-Eric, je voudrais sincèrement que tu te ressaisisses, je n'ai que très moyennement envie d'avoir _encore_ un D en herbologie, murmurais-je en lui secouant le bras.

J'étais une élève plutôt moyenne et je n'avais d'aptitudes particulières dans aucune matière du coup, j'essayais tant bien que mal de maintenir ma moyenne générale autour de A.

McGreggor était sans doute, et c'était bien ma veine, le seul Poufsouffle qui n'avait littéralement aucune prédisposition pour la botanique, pire, il semblait posséder une aversion profonde pour l'ensemble des végétaux du monde magique. _Pour sa défense, lesdits végétaux ressemblent d'avantage à des dragons menaçants qu'à de tranquilles orchidées._

-J'ai aucune envie de toucher ce truc, Sarah, je préfère avoir un T plutôt que de me retrouver à l'infirmerie, cracha-t-il de manière peu poufsoufflienne. _Dans ce cas…_

-Ecoute McGreggor, si tu ne te débrouilles pas pour sortir ce truc de sa cloche, je te jure que tu finiras quand même à l'infirmerie mais pas à cause de cet hyppotruc, sifflais-je.

Eric me regarda un instant l'air dubitatif, il faut dire que de tous mes camarades Serpentard, j'étais loin d'être la plus effrayante mais il fallait avouer que dans ce domaine, la concurrence était rude. Il prit une grande inspiration et enfila ses gants en me jetant un dernier regard. Je soulevais lentement la cloche de verre, l'hyppocactus nous fixa un court instant et poussa un cri strident avant de sauter au visage de mon voisin qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant. Madame Bavette débarqua de nulle part et d'un geste vif, dégaina sa baguette et libéra le pauvre Eric.

J'aidais mon cher partenaire à se relever en ignorant l'ensemble des regards moqueurs des autres élèves de ma classe. Ce dernier avait le visage en sang et il avait l'air tétanisé, il faut dire que ni lui ni moi ne pensions que l'espèce de monstre à racines avait une telle détente. _C'est typiquement le genre d'info qui n'est jamais indiqué dans les manuels. _

-Mademoiselle Meade, veuillez accompagner Monsieur McGreggor à l'infirmerie, décréta calmement notre cher professeur qui semblait cependant particulièrement exaspérée.

J'agrippais McGreggor par le bras en le tirant hors de la classe quand Madame Bavette nous stoppa dans notre élan.

-Oh, et je vous donne un T à tous les deux pour manquement évident aux consignes de sécurité dont vous auriez été au courant, Mademoiselle Meade, si vous n'étiez pas arrivée en retard, ce pour quoi je n'enlèverai pas de point à Serpentard, la vieille Bavette réajusta ses lunettes et ignora complètement ma mine offusquée.

Je sortis de la salle sans demander mon reste tout en trainant McGreggor le Poufsouffle qui avait semble-t-il complètement quitté notre réalité.

-J'imagine que tu sais où se trouve l'infirmerie ? Dis-je avec agressivité. _Depuis le temps que tu y vas, tu dois même y avoir un lit réservé à l'année._

Le Poufsouffle de septième année me détailla un instant et acquiesça avant de me tourner le dos sans demander son reste. Il faut dire que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer dans mon dortoir et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Je marchais rapidement en direction du donjon, mon esprit analysant encore et encore ma situation. Je fulminais, jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours pleinement assumé mon statut de cancre sans complexe mais depuis cet été, je commençais sérieusement à appréhender mon avenir car contrairement à beaucoup de mes camarades de Serpentard, je n'avais pas la chance de venir d'une famille aisée et puissante, j'étais certes une Sang Pure mais les moyens de ma familles étaient relativement modeste. J'avais très peu de relations au sein de ma maison, certes j'étais populaire, mais je n'avais pas réussi à nouer de solides relations, la plupart du temps, l' « aristocratie » de notre maison ne restait qu'entre elle. C'est bien simple, j'avais pour moi, mon physique, et pour cela je remerciais Merlin tous les jours d'avoir hérité des traits de ma mère, pour le reste, il fallait repasser. Comme ma grand-mère me décrivait si bien : _« Belle comme un ange, mais sotte comme un panier ». _

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais déjà arrivée devant l'entrée de l'antre des Serpentards. Je balbutiais le mot de passe avant de m'engouffrer dans le donjon. La salle commune était glaciale mais richement décorée avec comme couleur prédominante le vert émeraude. Je grimpais les marches me menant à mon dortoir avant de m'affaler sur mon lit tentant d'oublier au mieux l'humiliation de ce matin. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que je ne me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

-Sarah, Sarah Meade ! Je reconnus la voix de ma meilleure amie, Athénais Bulstrode, qui tentait de me réveiller. Je me redressais péniblement dans mon lit en dévisageant la jeune fille potelée qui se trouvait en face de moi.

Athénaïs Bulstrode venait une riche famille de sorciers, elle était cousine avec les Black je crois, elle faisait partie de la classe supérieure de notre maison mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle préférait rester avec moi. Elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire pour l'avenir contrairement à moi, c'était une bonne élève et même si elle ne l'était pas, son père lui offrirait le poste qu'elle voulait. J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais plus le temps passait plus je me sentais aigrie vis-à-vis des autres élèves de ma maison. J'avais la chance, _si on peut appeler ça une chance, _d'être dans la même année que Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Avery Nott, Eléanore Parkinson, Isabella Greengrass, Augustus Roockwood et bien sûre, Evan Rosier. Ils venaient tous de très riches familles et leur avenir était tout tracé. Je les qualifiais d'aristocratie car ils restaient toujours ensemble, et pour cause, ils se connaissaient et se fréquentaient depuis leur plus jeune âge et avaient pour point commun un sentiment indiscutable de supériorité par rapport aux autres élèves.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je d'une voix las.

-L'heure d'aller déjeuner ! S'exclama Athénais d'une vois stridente qui me perça les oreilles. _Bon sang mais c'est inhumain, elle est issu du croisement avec un hyppocactus ou quoi._

Je sortis de mon lit avec lenteur ce qui sembla encore un peu plus agacer mon amie, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Tu as fait très fort ce matin en cours, tu es en septième année, il faut que tu te ressaisisses Sarah. J'avais horreur des leçons de morale et particulièrement quand mon interlocuteur avait raison.

-Oui, je sais, nous avons les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, gnagnagnagna. Réponse t_rès mature, Sarah. _

-Fais comme tu veux, c'est juste ton avenir après tout… Fit Bulstrode lassée par mes comportements.

-On va manger, je meurs de faim, m'exclamais-je avec un enthousiasme suspect. Tout ce que je voulais en réalité c'était que cette conversation se termine au plus vite.

La grande salle était bien entendue bondée, Athénaïs et moi nous frayâmes un chemine jusqu'à notre table, j'aimais sentir les regards aguicheur des mâles de cette école, cela me flattait et me rassurait. Beaucoup me trouvaient arrogante pourtant, je n'avais que mon physique, c'était ma seule arme et j'avais appris à en jouer.

En passant, devant les grands de notre maison, je pouvais sentir le regard insistant d'Evan Rosier que je tentais au mieux d'ignorer. Il était incroyablement beau, incroyablement séduisant et pour cause, son seul rival à Poudlard lorsqu'il s'agissait de la gent féminine de cette école était Sirius Black, rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on savait qu'ils étaient pratiquement cousins. J'avais fait l'erreur de lui céder l'année passée, malheureusement pour moi, j'étais vite devenue un nom sur un tableau de chasse long comme la barbe de Dumbledore. Cet épisode m'avait profondément attristé et humilié d'autant plus qu'Athénaïs m'avait raconté l'avoir entendu se vanter de ses ébats avec moi au cours d'un grand diner qui avait eu lieu chez ses parents.

Nous prîmes place à côté de Sirius Snape et de Rebecca Donaldson, deux autres élèves de septième année particulièrement introvertis. Dans la mesure où Bulstrode était plongée dans la Gazette du Sorcier, où Severus Snape me considérait comme trop bête pour m'adresser la parole et que Donaldson pensait que j'étais un danger permanent pour elle, le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

-Tu nous as offert un grand moment ce matin, Meade, dommage que tu sois partie si tôt. En entendant la voix dangereusement suave de Rosier, mon corps entier se crispa. Evan Rosier se tenait juste derrière moi, Nott sur à ses côtés. Il me fixait de ses yeux verts si perçants que j'avais le sentiment d'être nue face à lui.

-Que veux-tu Rosier, certains d'entre nous sont bien obligés de mettre un peu d'animation. _Mettre un peu d'animation ?! C'est tout ce que tu as en stock comme remarque._

-Oh Meade, le simple fait de te voir est un spectacle en soit, spectacle particulière affriolant du reste. Evan s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi et me murmurait à l'oreille. Chacune de ses paroles était électriques et m'envoyait une décharge dans tout mon corps. Ce qu'il disait était proprement insultant mais pour être franche, je n'étais pas vraiment farouche avec les hommes, ils me désiraient et je leur donnais exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Spectacle que tu te contenteras d'observer de loin, Rosier. Crachais-je avec véhémence en repensant à l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir.

-C'est ce que l'on verra, amour. Rosier souleva délicatement mes cheveux et passa ses doigts le long de ma nuque. _C'est certain que si il continue comme ça… _Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, content de son petit effet.

-Tu ne devrais vraiment pas le laisser te parler comme ça, Sarah, il joue avec toi et toi tu te laisses faire, tu devrais commencer à te soucier de ta réputation. _Ma pauvre fille, ça fait longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber. _

-Je vais y songer ! Je me levais d'un bond, excédée par les remarques d'Athénaïs, nous étions amies, certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvertement me traiter de fille facile même si c'était la vérité.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le jouet des ces messieurs

J'étais une fille facile, c'était un fait avéré et établi mais honnêtement, qui pouvait me blâmer, je n'avais que cela pour moi. Si ce n'était pour mon physique, qui se soucierait de moi dans ma maison ? Personne. J'aurais aimé être la meilleure amie d'enfance d'Evan Rosier comme l'était Narcissa Black ou la fille la plus intelligente de notre année comme Bulstrode mais j'étais simplement moi et ce n'était franchement pas grand-chose au sein des verts. J'en voulais souvent à mes parents ne pas faire partie de l'élite même si j'étais bien sûre consciente qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était potion, matière dans laquelle je n'excellais guère mais qui, grâce à la partialité de notre cher professeur Slughorn, me valait en général un A à la fin de l'année.

Nous avions cours avec les Gryffondors de septième année et je dois avouer que j'adorais secrètement voir Rosier, Nott et Lestrange se faire maltraiter par Sirius Black et Potter. Ils étaient intouchables dans notre maison et il était particulièrement agréable de les voir se faire malmener de la sorte.

La salle de classe était encore vide et je pris place a tout au fond de cette dernière en attendant que Lestrange ne m'honore de sa présence puisque depuis le début de l'année, et suite à une brillante idée de Slughorn, je m'étais retrouvée à faire équipe avec Rabastan qui semblait éprouver une aversion profonde à mon égard et ce pour une raison inconnue. En règle générale, nous passions une heure l'un à côté de l'autre sans nous adresser la parole. La bonne nouvelle était que, mis à part l'aspect glacial de notre partenariat, je pouvais rêvasser tranquillement pendant que ce cher Lestrange faisait tour le travail sauf qu'il avait choisis ce jour-là précisément pour me faire participer ce dont je me serais bien passée.

-Bon, Meade, tu vas essayer de ne pas nous ridiculiser, tu sais écraser des yeux de tarentules? Cracha Rabastan tout en vidant une fiole contenant ce qui devait être les fameux yeux de tarentules. _Ben oui, je fais ça tous les matins au réveil!_

-Heu oui, bien sûre, Rétorquais-je un peu trop sûre de moi.

J'entrepris d'écraser les horribles petites billes translucides qui se trouvaient devant moi sans oser regarder mon voisin qui avait étrangement cessé toute activité.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il un peu trop calmement. _J'enfile des perles, ça se voit pas?_

-J'écrase des yeux de tarentules, chuchotais-je en le fixant avec insistance.

-Tu es vraiment une incapable ! Siffla-t-il en se saisissant du bol dans lequel se trouvaient les yeux de tarentules. D'un geste vif il se saisit de sa baguette et les billes se transformèrent en une fine poudre luisante. _On peut faire ça ?!_

Il ne me regardait pas, il était trop concentré par ce qu'il faisait. Même si j'avais l'habitude de travailler avec Rabastan, ce dernier avait le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait un charisme et une présence naturelle. Il n'était pas beau comme Rosier mais une dangereuse virilité émanait de lui. Il avait une belle réputation de séducteur même si il était bien plus discret que Black ou Rosier sur le sujet. Il appréciait les jeunes filles sang-pure de bonnes familles. Athénaïs m'avait même raconté qu'il avait vécu une histoire passionnelle avec la grande sœur de Narcissa l'été dernier, grande sœur accessoirement mariée au propre frère de Rabastan. J'avais trouvé cette rumeur ridicule mais plus je l'observais, plus cela me semblait possible. Il n'avait pas de limite et il ne défendait que son propre intérêt. Rabastan Lestrange faisait ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il voulait et quand il le voulait.

Tandis que Lestrange travaillait muré dans le silence, j'observais les autres élèves autour de moi. En particulier Sirius Black qui avait une incroyable facilité en potions. Il fallait admettre qu'il était incroyablement beau mais malheureusement pour moi, tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin de la maison de Salazar le répugnait. Comme Rosier, il avait une intarissable confiance en lui et une assurance dont seul les bien-nés semblent dotés. Tout semblait parfait chez Sirius Black, même son aversion pour ma propre maison était séduisante.

-Sirius Black maintenant, oh Meade, chaque année tu tombes un peu plus bas. La voix glaciale de Lestrange me figea sur place. Je lui fis face et le fixais en état de choc. Chacones de ses paroles semblaient enrobées de venin et son regard me poignardait.

-Si je tombe bas, Lestrange, toi tu dois ramper, crachais-je. _Moi au moins je ne me tape pas la femme de mon frère !_

A mon grand étonnement, un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Lestrange qui se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

-La différence, Meade, c'est que je sais choisir mes proies, dit-il en jouant avec sa baguette. _Il est méga flippant… Je n'arrivais pas à me taire pour une fois._

-Et pas moi ? Demandais-je. Avant même d'avoir posé cette question, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée et que la réponse allait me faire mal, très mal.

-Non, toi tu écartes les cuisses en présence du premier venu dans l'espoir de valoriser un peu ta personne mais on ne peut valoriser le néant et tu n'es que le jouet des garçons de cette école, Meade. Chaque mot semblait me poignarder avec une force surhumaine et il me fallut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Rabastant me dévisageait impassiblement pendant un instant puis il retourna à sa potion. Mon regard croisa celui de Black qui me fixait étrangement. _Ne me dites pas qu'il a entendu ! On arrive à faire plus cauchemardesque comme journée !_

Lorsque Slughorn annonça la fin du cours, Rabastan se leva sans un regard et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'avais du mal à sortir de ma trance. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rejouer la scène qui venait de se passer. Etais-je étonnée par la méchanceté de Rabastan ? Sûrement pas. Ce qui me blessait c'était la perception qu'il avait de moi et qui devait d'ailleurs refléter la perception que les autres membres de ma maison avaient de moi. Oui, j'assumais le fait d'être une fille facile, en revanche, je n'assumais pas le fait d'être un jouet.

-Est-ce que ça va, Sarah ? Je t'ai vu parler avec Lestrange et ça n'avait pas l'air plaisant, demanda Sirius Black. _Sirius Black me parle maintenant, c'est nouveau, flippant et nouveau à la fois._

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demandais-je en rassemblant mes affaires. _Je viens de me faire traiter de trainée mais tout va incroyablement bien, Black._

-Parce que c'est Rabastan Lestrange et qu'il est cruel et sadique, lâcha Black. _Forcément, si on part de ce constat._

-Il y a une bonne dizaine de filles qui prétendent la même chose de toi, fis-je un petit sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres. _Il est franchement pas mal, vraiment, vraiment pas mal !_

Ma remarque sembla l'amuser et il sourit à son tour.

-Je te retourne le compliment, il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna de moi pour rejoindre Potter. _Biiiieennnnnn Sarah, on évite de craquer pour Sirius Black, on ne va pas complètement se griller dans sa propre maison._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Bulstrode qui avait observé toute la scène. _Me convaincre de rejoindre Gryffondor._

-Rien, dis-je.

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-elle, il faut que l'on se dépêche, on a runes anciennes dans l'aile ouest du château.

J'étais encore très en colère contre Athénaïs mais elle était ma seule véritable amie et je savais que je ne reverrais plus beaucoup de mes anciens camarades une fois sortie de Poudlard. L'élite de ma maison ne me fréquentait guère en dehors de l'école et en tant que Serpentard, je n'avais pas d'autres amis. Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais le sentiment d'être dans une impasse et plus l'avenir m'angoissait.

La salle de classe où se déroulait le cours d'étude des runes se remplissait lentement et Bulstrode et moi prîmes place à l'avant dernier rang. Rosier et Lestrange étaient assis quelques rangs devant moi, juste derrière Eléanore Parkinson et Isabella Greengrass, qui d'après les rumeurs, était le nouveau flirt de ce cher Evan. Elle était plutôt jolie, mais elle n'était pas belle, en revanche, sa famille était riche et puissante et sa mère était la meilleure amie d'Antoinette Rosier, la mère d'Evan.

-Tu ne pouvais pas te mettre devant ? Demanda l'inélégante Bulstrode en sortant ses affaires de son sac. _Je ne me suis pas mise devant depuis la première année, je ne vais pas commencer._

-Il n'y avait plus d'autres places de libre, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je voulais te dire, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être blessante, Athénaïs parlait à voix basse et elle semblait sincère.

-Tu n'étais pas blessante, juste réaliste, rétorquais-je avec un large sourire. _Et il tu as été bien plus sympa que certains._

-C'est juste que tu es mon amie et je n'aime pas voir Rosier se comporter avec toi de la sorte, elle jouait machinalement avec sa plume.

-Je comprends, et tu as raison, je ne devrais pas laisser les autres me traiter ainsi, fis-je en repensant aux paroles de Lestrange.

Bulstrode me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil. _Non, ce n'est pas un mirage auditif, j'ai bien dit que tu avais raison, profites-en, c'est bien la première et la dernière fois._

-Comment les autres parlent de moi, tu sais, durant vos soirées, qu'est-ce qui se dit sur moi ? Demandais-je à Athénaïs qui semblait soudainement très mal à l'aise. Dis-moi la vérité Athénaïs, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle fixait ses mains avec attention, visiblement très mal à l'aise. _Non mais c'est à ce point !_

-Ils rigolent beaucoup de toi, Rosier dit que tu es son jouet, qu'il lui suffit de te regarder et il sait qu'il aura de quoi s'occuper pour la soirée, la voix d'Athénaïs tremblait mais sûrement moins que mes jambes.

-Que-que dit Lestrange ? _Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir._

-Rabastan ? Demanda-elle incrédule.

-Oui, Rabastan, il ne doit pas être tendre avec moi le connaissant, _et c'est rien de le dire quand on voit ce qu'il a le culot de me balancer en face._

-En fait, il ne parle jamais de toi, en fait si! Une fois, je l'ai surpris en pleine conversation avec Nott et Rosier durant le bal d'été chez mon oncle et il t'a défendu, enfin en quelques sortes, fit Bulstrode en fronçant les sourcils comme pour se rappeler cet évènement.

-Comment ça en quelques sortes ? Demandais-je particulièrement intriguée.

-Ben, il a dit que tu étais une faiblesse pour bien des hommes et qu'ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se vanter de t'avoir come conquête, aussi facile soit-elle et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter, franchement Sarah, j'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il parlait mais Rosier lui a dit qu'il était juste aigri car il n'avait jamais réussi à t'avoir et qu'il dissimulait mal son attirance pour toi. _Donc Lestrange essayait de me séduire depuis tout ce temps. Il est complètement à côté de ses pompes ce garçon ! Cela dit, c'est touchant, ça excuserait PRESQUE ces paroles._

-Je vais changer, Ati, je refuse que l'on parle encore de moi comme ça, et je ne veux plus de types comme Rosier dans ma vie, Athénaïs me regarda fièrement. _Bon ça va, c'est surtout grâce à Lestrange._

-Je pense que c'est une très bonne chose, Sarah, tu ne dois pas laisser les autres disposer de toi comme ça, dit Bulstrode en ouvrant son livre à la page indiquée par le professeur.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, alors que le professeur entamait son cours incroyablement soporifique, j'observais Lestrange de loin. Ses chevaux noirs tombaient sur son visage et il avait tendance à incliner la tête sur le côté pour ne pas être gêné. J'étais surprise par ce que m'avait dir Bulstrode mais en même temps, il s'agissait de Rabastan Lestrange et il était le contraire de prévisible.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Revanche et désillusion

Comme à son habitude, le professeur Babbling nous avait donné un devoir à rédiger sur un sujet particulièrement ennuyeux. En toute honnêteté, je rédigeais des devoirs pour cette matière depuis la première année et pourtant, malgré la centaine de papiers rendus, j'avais toujours l'impression que le sujet était le même.

Je n'avais cessé de penser à ce que m'avait dit Busltrode au sujet de Lestrange. Connaissant le sorcier en question, cela m'étonnait qu'il puisse se consumer secrètement de passion pour moi, cependant, je ne digérais pas ce qu'il m'avait dit durant le cours de potions et c'était bien normal. La plupart des Serpentard sont naturellement doués lorsqu'il s'agit de préparer une vengeance quelconque, la plupart des Serpentard sauf moi. Mon plan d'action se limitait à suivre Lestrange jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ce qui me donnera par ailleurs l'occasion de passer du temps dans ce lieu où je ne vais jamais, et d'avoir une franche discussion avec le ténébreux sorcier. _Plan potentiellement kamikaze mais je n'ai rien d'autre en stock._

-Bulstrode, tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Demandais-je en trottinant derrière mon amie qui s'arrêta nette en m'entendant prononcer le mot _bibliothèque_.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Génial ! Je t'accompagne, je lui adressai un large sourire avant de la précéder.

Il fallait admettre que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était un endroit absolument magnifique le problème est que je n'avais strictement rien à y faire la plupart du temps, je préférais m'inspirer du travail d'Athénaïs.

Mon objectif premier était de repérer Rabastan puis de me débarrasser de Busltrode.

-On a qu'à s'installer là, fit Athénaïs en s'installant sur une grande table vide, _pour ce qui est de Bulstrode, objectif atteint._

-Parfait ! Je vais commencer à chercher des livres, dis-je en m'éloignant et en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de ma comparse qui devait forcément se douter de quelque chose. Après tout, j'avais plus ou moins décidé de ne plus coucher avec tout ce qui bouge mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais m'interdire d'avoir une innocente conversation avec un garçon de notre année, une innocente conversation. _Ou pas, il pourrait tout aussi bien me lancer un sortilège interdit._

La bibliothèque était bien plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé et franchement qui pouvait avoir besoin d'autant de livres. Afin de faciliter mes recherches, et connaissant un petit peu Rabastan, je décidai d'orienter mes recherches vers les recoins les plus isolés de ce temple du savoir. _Seul bémol, je n'étais que moyennement au fait de l'architecture des lieux._

Après plusieurs longues minutes, je finis enfin par trouver Rabastan, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. Comme à son habitude, le Serpentard semblait parfaitement captivé par ce qu'il était en train de lire et n'avait que faire du mon qui l'entourait.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez en cours de potions, Meade ? Demanda froidement Rabastan sans même daigner lever les yeux de son livre. _Note pour plus tard, toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort._

-J'exige des excuses, Lestrange. Répondis-je froidement. _J'exige quoi ? Ces paroles ont été prononcées involontairement par ma bouche, bouche que je ne contrôle plus visiblement._

Rabastan rit et referma son livre, plantant son regard perçant dans le mien.

-Je te demande pardon, j'ai du mal comprendre, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu exigeais quelque chose de moi. Rabastan se tenait à présent debout devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger, tu agis exactement de la même manière que moi mais parce que tu es un Lestrange, tu t'imagines que tu as tous les droits, y compris de m'insulter ! Ma voix tremblait, j'étais terrifiée mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela.

-Je suis un Lestrange et j'ai tous les droits, y compris celui de traiter une Meade de trainée si cela m'amuse ! Après tout, ce doit être de famille, ta mère a semblé proche de mon père il fut un temps. Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser le lobe de mon oreille. Je fermais les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les paroles proférée sur ma mère mais je savais qu'elle-même avait eu son lot de conquête à Poudlard et que la fidélité n'avait jamais été son fort.

-Comment oses-tu, sifflais-je.

Rabastan sourit, ravis de provoquer autant de colère chez moi. Sans même réfléchir je lui décrochai une gifle de toutes mes forces, effaçant son sourire moqueur de son visage aristocratique.

Il me saisit le poignet avec violence et me plaqua contre le mur, mes yeux soutenaient son regard qui était désormais empli de rage.

-As-tu la moindre idée de qui je suis ? Sa voix était calme mais menaçante. Mes jambes semblaient se liquéfier et pourtant je ne pouvais pas perdre ce duel.

-Un fils à papa prétentieux et trop sûre de lui que la plus jolie fille de Serpentard à toujours ignoré, murmurais-je. _C'est bon, je vais mourir, il va forcément me lancer un Avada Kedavra dans la seconde._

Au lieu de cela, Rabastan approcha encore un peu plus son visage du mien, un large sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

-Tu imagines que moi, Rabastan Lestrange, j'ai pu souhaiter attirer ton attention ? Il murmurait chaque parole et se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

-Tu es magnifique Meade, fit-il en m'embrassant le cou, et tu es de loin la plus belle des créatures de cette école, tandis qu'il parlait, il lâcha mon poignet et je sentis sa main glisser le long de ma hanche. Mon esprit me suppliait de fuir et je savais que j'étais en eau trouble.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, je pense tout le temps à toi, à ce que je pourrais te faire et où je pourrais le faire, mais où est le challenge avec toi, la belle Sarah, aussi belle que naïve, aussi séduisante que facile, j'aime jouer avec mes proie mais tu es déjà morte.

Il s'interrompit et me fixa se son regard brûlant et je souris en repensant aux paroles de Bulstrode, elle avait beau être intelligente, elle était comme moi, trop naïve. Ce que voulait Rabastan, c'est ce que tout ses paires voulaient de moi et sa seule frustration était de passer après les autres. J'avais beau être pleinement consciente de ce fait, j'étais comme électrisée, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de ses lèvres et il le sentit. Brutalement, avec fougue et passion il m'embrassa. C'était un baiser brulant, conquérant et dominant qui n'avait rien de doux.

Il se recula d'un pas et rompit notre baiser, son visage affichait un rictus triomphant. _Tu as gagné Rabastan et j'ai encore une fois fait preuve de ma bêtise._ Comme si il semblait lire en moi, Rabastan sourit de plus belle.

-Tu as aimé ? Demandai-je froidement. Ma question sembla déstabiliser Lestrange un court instant.

-C'était pas désagréable, fit-il, j'imagine que l'expérience joue en ta faveur. _Ben voyons._

_-_Pas dans la tienne en tout cas, c'est le problème quand on a trop de points de comparaison, on établit automatiquement un classement et Rosier et loin devant toi. Je le dévisageai un court instant avant de tourner les talons.

-Tu peux continuer à être le jouet de Rosier, Meade, mais tu ne seras jamais vue en public avec lui, il te préférera toujours les filles de bonnes familles. Cracha-t-il, visiblement agacé par le retournement de situation dont je n'étais pas peu fière.

-En tout cas, je ne serai pas TON jouet, lui lançais-je en continuant ma route.

-Pour l'instant, répondit-il. _L'espoir fait vivre._

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais plutôt bien menti parce que son baiser égalait largement celui de Rosier à la différence que Rabastan y mettait une certaine colère contrairement à Rosier. Il était mystérieux et il était tout bonnement impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne me portait pas dans son esprit et je devais impérativement me méfier de lui car il avait trop d'influence sur moi.

Lorsque je rejoins Bulstrode, cette dernière était plongée dans un livre sur les hiéroglyphes. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque j'arrivai et se contenta de me demander où j'étais passée.

-J'embrassais Rabastan Lestrange après m'être fait traitée de trainée par ce même Lestrange, lachais-je nonchalamment.

Athénaïs Bulstrode leva ses yeux de son grimoire et me fixa avec étonnement, colère et peut-être un semblant d'admiration.

-Et où est passée ton envie de changer ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Elle est intacte mais il me devait des excuses, fis-je en m'asseyant.

-Et il s'est excusé, dit-elle, il s'est platement excusé puis t'a embrassé ? _Pas exactement Bulstrode._

-Pas vraiment, en revanche, je confirme, Lestrange est un grand malade. _Et qui devrait clairement se payer une chambre à l'année à Sainte Mangouste._

-Bien sûre que c'est une grand malade ! Sarah, les Lestrange sont ce qui se fait de pire parmi les familles Sang-Pures, en fait non, il y a aussi les Black, mais c'est le même genre ! S'écria Bulstrode.

-Je sais ! Rétorquais-je

-Tu ne peux rien attendre d'un garçon comme Rosier ou Lestrange, tu resteras à jamais une maitresse, ils te préfèreront toujours une fille bien née, Bulstrode chuchotait tout en m'observant.

-je sais, c'est juste que ces dernières années je m'étais dit que peut-être que je pourrais utiliser mon seul atout pour être un peu considérée, que peut-être qu'Evan finirait par avoir des sentiments pour moi.

-C'est ça ton problème Sarah, tu ne pourrais pas être considérée comme autre chose qu'un objet tant que tu ne te considéreras pas toi-même comme un être à part entière, fit Bulstrode en se replongeant dans son livre.

-Et si j'avais une meilleure opinion de moi tu crois qu'Evan pourrait m'aimer ? Tu sais bien que non Ati, ma vois tremblait en repensant à Evan Rosier.

-Lui non, mais un autre que lui oui, il n'y a pas qu'Evan Rosier, Sarah, il y a plein d'autres garçons à Poudlard qui ne parlerait pas de toi lors des soirées mondaines comme du jouet que l'on se prête entre amis. _Ouch, ça ça fait mal._


End file.
